FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an aluminum vacuum brazing method and furnace for brazing a workpiece, carried into a vacuum brazing furnace, with a brazing filler material of aluminum alloy containing Mg, as Well as an aluminum brazing sheet for vacuum brazing.